


Blood Oranges Lies At Midnight

by Jackle



Category: Unlikely Heroes (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, D&D, Other, Podcast fanfic, Romance, Twilight crossover, Unlikely Heroes Podcast - Freeform, Unlikely heroes campaign 1, uHu (Unlikely Heroes Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Kyle H. Hansen's move to Forks, a small, perpetually rainy town in Washington, could have been the most boring move he ever made. But once he meets the mysterious and alluring Gunward Cullen, Kyle's life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.Up until now, Gunward has managed to keep his Gunpire identity a secret in the small community he lives in, but now nobody is safe, especially Kyle, the person Gunward holds most dear. The lovers find themselves balanced precariously on the point of a knife-between desire and danger.
Relationships: Kyle H. Hansen x Gun





	1. Chapter 1

I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though actually I have, it probably have something to do with my heart exploding from consuming to much of the life neuter. from which I had been brought into this world, ah yes. Monster energy drinks would have been my downfall for sure, however I would not have imagined that it would have ended like this.  
I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.  
Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. So fucking sick. Surely this will have to count for something.  
I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.  
The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was ball sweating hot. Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, black Papa Roach; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture, as I didn’t really like the band, as they seemed like a much of fucking pasies but I couldn’t really blame them afterall they where competing with Five fingers death punch.  
In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my narc of a dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.  
It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I fucking hated. I hated Forks. I loved Phoenix. I loved the convenience of having a gas station nearby. I loved how it would only take less than 20 minutes to get any one of the 49 flavors of my life neuter,   
"Kyle," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."  
My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I shifted uneasy as I stared at her with wide eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hard headed mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Catherine now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...  
"I want to go," I lied  
"Tell Charlie I said hi."   
"I will, I guess. Uh, don’t party too hard without me.”  
"I'll see you soon," she said, lighting up a cigarette. "You can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."  
But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.  
"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."  
She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.  
It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, bored me half to tears.  
Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for highschool and was going to help me get a truck.  
But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my intense hatred for Forks.  
When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.  
Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Chief of Narcs to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a f.  
Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.  
"It's good to see you, Kyle.” he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.  
"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"  
"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.  
I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.  
"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in. 

“What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."  
"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."  
I rolled my eyes, I already knew it had been a truck "Where did you find it?"  
"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian Reservation on the coast.  
"No."  
"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.  
That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painfully boring memories like that from my brain. I am truly thankful for White Claw.   
"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."  
"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.  
"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."  
I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"  
"He bought it in 1984, I think."  
"Did he buy it new?"  
"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.  
"C--"   
Charlie cut me off before I could say anything "Really, Kyle, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."  
"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.  
"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.  
"That's fucking rad."


End file.
